1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with a design for egg grading. It is customary during the processing of eggs from a hen house to a grocery store to include a grading station which determines the overall weight and size of an egg such that appropriate pricing and grouping is made possible. The present invention deals with the design which makes use of the high speed properties of electronic or other similar weighing means for determining overall egg weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for the weighing of eggs are shown in many patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,349,907 on an Egg Grader and U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,555 on Egg Grading Equipment. Other examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,907,112; 3,980,147; 3,010,578; 2,461,308 and 1,875,811.
These devices show various designs for determining the weight of eggs individually or several at a time. None of these devices however has the high speed properties of the present invention. And most particularly none of these designs comtemplates the possibility of weighing the eggs while the eggs are actually moving across the weighing station. For these reasons the present invention is deemed to be a patentably distinguishable improvement thereover.